


[Podfic] Persistence

by Ceewelsh



Series: [Podfic] Loaded March Extras by Footloose [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]The more Gilli takes up Merlin's time, the less that the rest of Excalibur will tolerate him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: [Podfic] Loaded March Extras by Footloose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Persistence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persistence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306394) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/26/items/persistence_202010/Persistence.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Persistence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306394)

**Author:** [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 19:42

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post about LM Book Club](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/622928671341215744/loaded-march-book-club).  
> [My tumblr where you can come yell at me about how amazing LM is (especially if you love my boy Kay)](https://mayonnaisetoffees.tumblr.com).
> 
> Again, please go and leave Footloose all the love and kudos and comments in the world!


End file.
